sw_agd_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sith Order
Formed thousands of years prior to the Clone Wars, the Sith were the ancient enemies of the Jedi Order. Established by a rogue Jedi, the Sith sought further knowledge and power through learning the dark side of the Force. Eventually, this Jedi was able to amass a sizable following, all of whom adhered to this new philosophy that embraced the dark side. This schism in the Jedi Order led to an event known as the Hundred-Year Darkness, in which the Jedi and the newly-founded Sith Order, once brothers and sisters in the Force, fought against one another for power. The civil war ended in the defeat of the Sith, who fled from known space. Unbeknownst to the Jedi however, the Sith settled on Moraband, a world of red sands, where they rebuilt in secret to wait for another chance to strike. Sith ranks and Hierarchy: Sith Acolyte: Sith Acolytes, also called Sith Initiates or, if they are youthful, Sith Hopefuls, are the raw recruits that enter into the Sith Order for training in the ways of the Dark Side. While most possess no practical applicant knowledge of the Force, they are often regarded as mere Dark Jedi, and require the training of a Sith Crusader, or if they show unique promise, a Sith Lord, to teach them the aspects of the Dark Side of the Force and truly become a member of the Sith Order. Unlike the Jedi Order, the rank of Sith Acolyte does not change whether the Acolyte has an appointed master or not. This is in line with the Sith hording power for themselves, with only the exceptional able to gain prominence. Despite the namesake, Sith Acolytes are not considered to be Sith, per other Sith viewing them as lowly Dark Jedi. Thus, a Sith Acolyte must complete their training fully to attain the next rank and become a "true" Sith. This period before becoming a true Sith is marked by much hazing and often death. Sith Crusaders: Sith Crusaders, or simply Sith make up the bulk of the Sith Order's forces and represent the iron fist of the New Sith Imperium in military affairs and enforcement of imperial law. The few Acolytes that were able to master their training and progress to the degree that their masters deem them worthy now rightfully bear the mantle of “Sith.” As the primary enforcers of their Dark Lord's will, the Sith Crusaders are found in all reaches of the galaxy, as they take on most of missions for the Order. Serving as living weapons and extensions of the Sith Emperor's will, the Sith are a force to be feared throughout the galaxy.There are three classes within the crusader rank: Sith Warrior, which are the most infamous of all Sith on the battlefield, elite swordsmen that specialize in light saber and physical combat. Sith Sorcerers, the most sinister and malignant of the Sith Order, who specialize in advanced Sith magics and Sith alchemy. Sith Assassins who specialize is fighting from the shadows and more subtle methods of combat. Sith Master: The Sith Masters are the elite of the Order, and represent the few that have come to a true understanding of the Dark Side of the Force, and bending it to their will. Dreaded as they are renowned, Sith Masters could be the most deadly of warriors and the most learned in Sith magics and sorcery, making them the masters of the Dark Side and the Sith Order of the highest caliber, far surpassing the ferocity and prowess of the Sith Crusaders. The most exceptional of the Sith Masters may be elevated to the most coveted position of Sith Lord. It is also at the rank of Master that a Sith may challenge a Sith Lord for their title and position with a sense of validity and weight. Sith Lord: The Sith Lord, or Sith Lady, is one of few individuals that are among the most elite of the Order, it is these few men and women that are among the truly terrifying. To attain this rank is considered the height of glory and opens doors that would be closed to most any other, including the possibility to challenge a Darth of the Dark Council for their title and seat. New paths to power one may not have dreamed of prior. To be recognized as a Lord of the Sith grants one the authority to do as they please so long as it does not directly contradict what they were told by one of the Dark Council or pre-established laws. Specializations Industrialist The Sith industrialist specializes in the creation or extraction of wealth. He may become a corporate executive, businessman, entrepreneur, investor, banker, trader or mercenary. He will focus on those industries that confer the greatest opportunities for wealth and power. In the present age, this means he is likely to be a technology entrepreneur, venture capitalist, arms manufacturer or resource baron. He studies the principles of business administration, leadership, entrepreneurship, finance, social manipulation and personal influence. In this era, money rules the world. Therefore, the Dark Lords strongly encourage our students to pursue careers in business and industry, so they will be well placed to accumulate wealth and power for the Empire. Politician Politicians are an unfortunate necessity in today’s world. Despite the increasingly oligarchical nature of most political systems, there is still considerable power to be gained through the conventional political process. While democratic systems are by their nature abhorrent to Sith Lords, we are more than willing to play the game and manipulate, infiltrate and subvert them to our ends. Therefore, we are always interested in recruiting and grooming individuals with strong political aptitude and connections, who will eventually be called upon to use their positions of influence to further the power of the Empire. Templar The Sith Templar studies the philosophy, ideology and mysticism of the dark side religion. He seeks to understand and harness the mysterious power of the Force, operates Sith Temples, masters the rituals and liturgies of our Black Brotherhood, and learns to speak Borgal – the Black Tongue of the dark side. The Templar also wages spiritual warfare against all competing priesthoods, while working to convert others to the dark religion using every method of personal influence, mystical working and social manipulation. Commander The Sith commander is a master of the arts of war. He studies military strategy, tactics, intelligence, logistics, training, technology and leadership. He may be a high- ranking officer, elite soldier or a civilian defense expert in any nation in the world. He will seek the highest ranks in the most powerful branches of the military, according to his aptitude and society. He might become a general, a special operations commander, a defense chief, high-ranking advisor or intelligence executive. When the time comes for the Sith to seize power, commanders may be called upon to provide information, material or operational support for a coup, revolution or all-out war of conquest. Securitor Sith Securitors are the defenders of the Empire, the protectors of the Dark Lords and the guardians of the Temples. They investigate crimes against the Empire, gather intelligence on its enemies, disrupt their operations and intimidate, apprehend or eliminate them. Securitors study security procedures, weapons training, forensics and investigative techniques, criminology, counter-intelligence and methods of arrest, abduction, interrogation, and infiltration. Ruthless and efficient, Securitors use the Black Dragon symbol to strike fear in the hearts of all enemies of the Empire! Scientist The Sith scientist studies the properties of the material world in order to understand and exploit them for the benefit of himself and the Empire. Areas of particular interest to the Empire are fields such as longevity research, transhumanism, cyberwar, artificial intelligence, parapsychology, space propulsion, weapons research and nuclear physics. Such fields promise to greatly increase the power of the human species, and the Sith in particular. We therefore encourage anyone with the aptitude and interest to pursue a career as a Sith scientist.